Prince Alexander
Prince Alexander of Brunant (born 1 June 1988) is a Brunanter prince, formerly first in line to the throne. He is the older brother of Queen Helene. Prince Alexander renounced his claims in 2011. Biography Early life Prince Alexander was born in 1988 to Crown Prince Anthony and former wife Adriana Rojas (then Princess Adriana) at the Royal Koningstad Hospital. She was their first child and only son. He was christened at St. Peter's Church. Her godparents were King Marten II (paternal grandfather) and Mariana Avila (maternal grandmother). The prince is of mixed Brunanter and Spanish ancestry, but from his father's side he has a variety of Spanish, Lovian and German ancestors. He has an older half-sister, Tania Riesberg, from his father's side and a younger half-sister, Carla Molina Rojas, from his mother's side. Alexander, along with his sister, Princess Helene, was given more freedom as a child instead of a traditional and more secluded childhood, going to a public preschool, Koningsberg Palace Infant School. He would further spend the summers and some autumns in Spain with his mother, or she would come to Brunant to spend time with them. His father taught him and his sister to sail on the yacht Aleksandra when they were teenagers. Education and military career The prince went to Eldridge Primary School in Koningstad, Fedde Laninga Middle School and Ambrosian College. He later went to Columbia University in New York City, just like his father, studying communications from 2007 to 2011. In 2009, he joined the Royal Navy in a reservist role, in a cadet role until 2011, and upon his return to Brunant as a 2nd Class Ensign. He would serve on the R.S. Vergos de Bryas until his promotion to 1st Class Ensign and move to the R.S. Hendrik Faariet, working as a signals officer and serving with close friend Jonathan Barras. It was later revealed in 2015 that the prince has worked aboard R.S. Carrington in 2014 during its deployment as part of the Burenian invasion of Lovia, though kept secret over safety and security concerns. In 2011 he became Duke of Middleton with the death of his grandfather, Marten II. On 26 April 2012, Prince Alexander formally renounced his claim to the throne in favor of his sister. Personal life Between 2007 and 2010 Alexander was dating Sofia Martins, a close friend of his sister he knew from childhood. She was with the prince at several events with the royal family. The media began publishing in February 2011 that Prince Alexander was dating actress Victoria Serna, confirmed later that month. The pair split up in June that year, which was called by the prince as <>. Tabloids began to speculate on his relationship with Lovian fashion model Melania Condottori. Their relationship was noted as serious, with her appearance at Armistice Day commemorations in November 2011. As news of the relationship continued it appeared to be much more serious, and in December that year he announced he intended to marry her, and said he could renounce his succession rights to live with her. Eventually the pair moved in some time after he renounced his succession rights. They split up in early 2013, though in an interview the prince said he did not regret renouncing his succession rights. In 2014 media reported he was involved with Namibian-born model and tennis player, Sophia Risser, which was confirmed in the summer. The pair were reportedly introduced by Anna Pennington (prince's second cousin), who is a mutual acquaintance. The pair became a more serious couple after it was confirmed that they were moving in together in the summer of 2015. The prince has Risser as his guest at the Queen's Independence Day banquet in 2016 (and other independence day festivities), in one of the few official occasions he partakes in. On 11 April 2017 an engagement for the couple was announced, approved by the queen. Royal watchers began speculating on the status of possible children, who would be born legally, but several experts on an interview with De Waarheid clarified that the prince's renunciation precludes a position in the line of succession for any issue. The wedding was later set for 7 October. Alexander's best friend, Mark Pennington, was his best man for the wedding, who with Jonathan Barras organized a stag party for the prince. Category:Living people Category:Ambrosian College alumni Category:1988 births Category:Princes Category:Dukes of Middleton Category:Royal Navy personnel